Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fruit picker having an angled leaf shape. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a fruit picker having an angled leaf shape with a scissors-like cutter at its tip.
Description of Related Art
Various designs exist for fruit picking devices for picking fruits such as apples, oranges and the like. Conventionally, those fruits are picked by hands or devices that may include round frames with bags or bulky baskets and that have simple fruit pulling mechanisms like rake-shaped tops or fruit-grippers. For example, a fruit picker sold by Kw's has rake-shaped craws with an integrally formed basket that is made of metal wires. Relefree® sold by Relefree also has rake-shaped frame with a bag attached to it. The Twister Fruit Picker has pinching part to pinch and hold the fruit. While existing fruit picking devices are generally suitable for what is regarded as ordinary performance, there is room for improvement in terms of maneuverability within a cluster of fruit or tree branches, efficiency in releasing fruit from its stem, and applicability to multiple kinds of fruit.